Perseverance
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: With Kate's life in the balance, Max will do everything in her power to save her. And if her power just so happens to be freezing time, then so be it... [Marshfield] One-shot. (Not sure if rated T or K )


**A/N: So…I might have jumped headfirst into LIS….hehe….**

 **Ever since I have seen people play (because I'm broke and can't afford it, lol what else is new?) LIS, I wanted to do a Marshfield fic because dammit, it's adorable! So, here is my small contribution to the fandom!**

 **I hope I did the characters right; but if you notice anything or think a part could be better; feel free to PM me or something. I always welcome constructive criticism!**

 **Without further ado; read on!**

* * *

As everyone rushed to the courtyard, Max had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Max remembered looking out the window of her classroom to see Kate crying and running towards a building. She remembered seeing David taking pictures of her; again.

She should have asked to be excused, should have done something; anything, to not be in this situation….

As Max and her fellow classmates reached the yard, Max noticed people looking up at the roof of one of the buildings, and Max gasped.

"Kate! No…"

Max could barely make out the figure of Kate standing on the edge of the roof; standing way too close and no, Kate stop oh god she was leaning forward and…

"Kate!" Max saw Kate's body collide with the ground, and she instantly held up her hand and rewound time as far as she could.

Which unfortunately, turned out to be around two minutes.

Not enough time to reach the top before Kate…jumps…off again.

Max grit her teeth and rewound time again, but this time her arm flared with stinging pain that made her dizzy for a bit.

Max shook it off and tried again and again, but nothing happened. Time only rewound maybe a minute; still not enough time to reach Kate.

Max was seriously starting to get dizzy and her arm and her chest hurt like it was on fire, but Max was determined to save Kate.

Kate never deserved to have that _damn_ video be put up and tossed around the school like some kind of funny video; to have that done to _Kate freaking Marsh_ of all people made Max steel her body for the pain, because Max would save Kate if it's the last thing she did!

She held up her hand and this time, a different power than normal happened.

Everyone froze in what they were doing, and Max gave a soft grunt of pain.

"Hold on Kate…I'm coming…" Max slowly made her way to the stairs, because her body was feeling like it was starting to shut down; and moving was getting harder and harder.

Every step jarred her pain-filled body, but Max ignored it and continued on; praying that time would stay frozen just long enough…

"Just…a…few…more…steps…" Max said through gritted teeth.

Finally, the door to the roof was in front of her, and Max shoved it open and stepped onto the roof as time unfroze.

"K…Kate…" Max whispered. Kate was poised to jump, and her arms were slowly being outstretched, but at the sound of Max's voice, Kate looked behind her and her eyes widened. "Max? What are you…?"

Just then, Max's vision started to fail, and she could feel her nose bleeding. But she dropped to her knees and held out a hand towards Kate, persevering through everything.

"Kate…don't…jump…please…" And then Max fell over, her vision gone completely and falling into a deep darkness…

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep sitting by Max's bedside, drifting off to sleep; exhausted from sitting by Max's side for the past three days.

But suddenly a soft whimper jerked her awake, and Kate noticed the sounds were coming from Max.

Max was frowning and turning her head from side to side. "Kate…kate…no…NO! Shit!"

Max's eyes flew open, and she held up a hand automatically.

Kate winced at the swear word, but it was not the first time she had heard Max swear.

Breathing heavily and wincing from some lingering pain, Max looked over at Kate; finally registering her presence.

"Oh my god, Kate…You're okay…" Max smiled impossibly wide at Kate, and Kate felt her heart do a little flutter.

Max found Kate's hand, and grasped it with her own weak hand. "You're okay…"

Max laid back down on the hospital bed and drifted off to sleep, her hand still holding onto Kate's.

* * *

Max was finally up and awake around noon the next day, eating a bit of food and actually staying awake for more than a couple minutes at a time.

Kate kept noticing Max just looking at her with those sad doe-eyes and a small smile.

"What is it, Max?" Kate asked, finally getting the courage to ask her.

Max jerked out of whatever daydream she was in and properly smiled; the one that reached her eyes. "I'm just glad that an angel didn't jump…"

Kate blushed and looked away; the wall suddenly becoming very interesting.

Just as Kate opened her mouth to reply, a nurse came into the room with a wide smile.

"Maxine Caulfield, you are awake!" She was a woman of an average build, and her black hair was pulled back into a bun; revealing kind eyes and a wide smile.

Max smiled back at the kind woman and nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now; thank you."

The brown-skinned woman grinned at Max and nodded her head to Kate. "You can thank that little angel over there. She asked to take care of you until you woke up."

Max started. "What? Woke up…how long have I been here?"

The nurse frowned slightly. "You have been asleep for three days, and this is your fourth day in the hospital."

Max stared at the nurse with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Three…days…"

She glanced down at her hands and frowned. "I wonder…?"

Kate looked at Max and then remembered something…

When she was going to…jump…she saw Max's class run out into the courtyard…and she saw Max freeze in place when she saw Kate.

She saw the pure terror that Max felt for her friend, and then Max was gone…and behind her…

Kate frowned a bit, trying to figure out how Max got from in the courtyard to right behind her.

And not only that, but looked like someone had beat her up on the way.

Her nose had been bleeding and her right arm was hanging limp by her side, and her face was full of pain.

And still Max reached towards her, Kate…she never stopped caring for Kate…

Kate looked up at Max and smiled, her eyes feeling a bit misty…only to find that Max had been staring at her with those doe-eyes again.

"What is it, Max?" Kate asked again.

Max closed her eyes and Kate could see tears trail down her cheeks, and Max took a shaky breath.

Kate didn't know why Max was crying, but it pained her more than knowing that video of her was going around Blackwell.

"Max?" Kate asked softly.

Max opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms out and wrapping them around Kate. "I'm just glad…you didn't jump…I never want to see that again…"

Kate just sat there while Max hugged her and cried. Kate was terrible with comforting people.

Kate hesitantly hugged Max back, and she could feel Max hold a bit tighter.

"What do you mean by again?" Kate asked softly.

Max's grip on Kate tightened even further, and Max buried her head into Kate's shoulder.

"I'll tell you…later…but thank you."

Kate laughed softly and pulled back, looking into Max's blue eyes. "No Max; thank you. You are a good friend and without you…well…we both know what would have happened…"

They both shivered, knowing how close Kate was to losing her life.

Max gently took Kate's hand and smiled cheekily. "It's my pleasure, angel."

Kate blushed again. "Max…"

Max laughed and Kate smiled.

Kate loved hearing Max laugh.

They sat there talking about random things and school until the kind nurse came in and told Kate that visiting hours were over, and that she could come back tomorrow.

Which Kate gladly did, and something told her that her and Max were developing a very close relationship….

* * *

 **So yup! I hope you all enjoyed that and if not then I'm sorry; I have had writers block for a while now and trying to get back into writing!**

 **And for those followers that follow my rwby stories…hehe… *gulps nervously* *sweats* Well would you believe I got stuck on those? No joke, I would go to write them and be like "Uhhh….shoot…" So I'm hoping to kick my butt in gear and write some for that; so thank you and I'm so sorry!**


End file.
